Cloning Vats
Epsilon Army Russia (campaign only) |baseunit = |role = * Infantry cloning * Economy support |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1300 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light Structure |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $3000 |time = 2:00 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -200 |produce = |allows = * Virus * Dybbuk-Evolver |research = |ability = * Creates a clone of every infantry trained (except heroes) * Generates income like a Tech Oil Derrick |structure = Yes |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Uncapturable * Can be infiltrated to reveal how much money the owner has |margin = }} The Cloning Vats is the Epsilon's economy booster structure that automatically clones every infantry they have trained, essentially allowing the proselyte to procure two soldiers for the price of one. Description Cloning used to be but a futuristic dream until Yuri turned it into a nightmarish reality. After defecting from the Soviets, Yuri took the technology for the Cloning Vats with him in order to quickly bolster his ranks. Producing near-perfect clones of already trained soldiers allowed Epsilon to effectively double the size of their infantry divisions. The differences between a clone and a real soldier are not noticeable to a commander. However, the appearance of clones on the battlefield is known to unsettle Epsilon infantry as their doppelgangers possess an inherent 'wrongness' about them, like soulless versions of the original. Overview Once a Cloning Vats is constructed, the Epsilon gains the ability to produce two of any infantry (except heroes) the proselyte can train. Once an infantry is trained out of the Barracks, a clone will be produced from the Cloning Vats. Thus, the Cloning Vats is a great structure to have when amassing infantry due to the double production and the fact that the clones produced are free of charge. As long as it remains operational, the Epsilon will have complete infantry superiority, both in numbers and in strength. Additionally, Cloning Vats now intermittently provide Epsilon players with a steady stream of cash like an Ore Derrick. Appearances * The Cloning Vats belongs to the Soviet Union in Act One. The Soviet version looks slightly different from the Epsilon version in colour scheme and cosmetic appearance, does not unlock the Virus, and is buildable in Moonlight as well as the following Soviet missions: ** Death From Above ** Road to Nowhere ** Lights Out ** Thunder God ** Dragonstorm: A few minutes into this mission, access to Cloning Vats along with the rest of PsiCorps technology will be lost. * In the Act 2 mission Huehuecoyotl, the four last Soviet-held Cloning Vats must be sabotaged by an Epsilon Infiltrator. Once infiltrated, they'll constantly spew out AI-controlled Brutes until the end of the mission. These same four sabotaged Cloning Vats are uncovered by Krukov and Reznov in Intoxicated, and must be destroyed alongside the remaining Epsilon wild creatures in the ghost city. * In the Ascension Challenge, the build limit of Cloning Vats is raised to two for the enemy Epsilon Headquarters forces. They can also clone Rahn in this challenge. Gallery NACLON.png|A Soviet Cloning Vats with a variety of Soviet infantry NACLONCAMEO.png|The Soviet Cloning Vats cameo Trivia * The Cloning Vats uses the modified model of the same structure in Yuri's Revenge. See also * Ore Purifier * Industrial Plant * Reprocessor Category:Structures Category:Economy Booster Category:Epsilon Army Category:Soviet Union